The present disclosure generally relates to the field of antennas. The present disclosure relates more specifically to antennas for use with radio frequency (RF) tag systems, such as, infant/patient monitoring and security RF tag systems.
RF tags include but are not limited to RF identification (RFID) tags and infant/patient monitoring and security RF tags. RF tags transmit and/or receive ultra high frequency (UHF), low frequency (LF), very low frequency (VLF) signals via an antenna. RF tags are usually portable in nature and by design have a small form-factor. Therefore, space allocated for antennas (e.g., UHF, VLF, and LF antennas) on board the RF tags are limited, and usually only allows for space to deploy a single antenna that favors a single orientation (e.g., along one axis). UHF/VLF/LF antenna performance strongly depends on its relative orientation in many applications. Successfully receiving or detecting the signals transmitted by the RF tags when a single-axis antenna is used can be challenging because RF tags can assume an arbitrary orientation in space. For example, an infant/patient monitoring and security RF tag can change its orientation when the mother picks up her infant that is lying in its crib.
Conventional antenna systems can include multiple individual antennas (e.g., multiple single-axis antennas) to achieve multi-axial UHF/VLF/LF reception of signals from the RF tag and/or transmission of signals to the RF tag. Installation of such antenna systems are typically inflexible (e.g., different installation methods and installation locations for each antenna system to achieve multi-axial reception), thereby resulting in higher cost and more limitations for implementation. In addition, installation of such antenna systems can be aesthetically invasive. For example, such conventional installations can be noticeable on surfaces of floors, ceilings, walls, doors, etc.
There is a need for a system for or method of improved detection of signals from RF tags in an RF system. There is also a need for an ability to integrate multiple orientations in a single antenna (e.g., a single antenna with multi-axial coverage). There is a need for an antenna system with multi-axial coverage for RF tags. Further, there is a need for a low cost multi-axial antenna, a simultaneously-resonant antenna or a stand-alone resonators to achieve the multi-axial coverage. Yet further, there is a need for a compact, low cost antenna system and an aesthetically pleasing installation. Still further, there is a need for a method of installing an antenna system in a low cost, aesthetically pleasing manner.